


A Stolen Base

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baseball, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt (paraphrased): Steve and Thor are on a high school sports team together. They develop feelings for each other but don't act on it because it would not be accepted by their school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Base

Bottom of the ninth, two outs, and Steve had just hit a triple, so close to tying the score. Luckily, Thor was now up to bat; he was their best hitter, and Steve knew he could get a single in his sleep. Before stepping into the batter’s box, Thor grazed the bill of his helmet with two fingers sweeping them to point directly at Steve with a smile. Steve tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at that look, to ignore how good Thor looked in his tight pants as he got in position, to ignore everything else except for the game. His concentration came back when he heard the crack of Thor’s bat hitting the ball.

Steve started running as fast as he could, sliding in without any fight from the catcher. It was only when he stood up from the dust cloud, hearing the crowd going wild that he turned and saw Chitauri High’s players looking absolutely dejected and Thor triumphantly rounding first. He had hit a home run. Better than extra innings, they had won the game. The dugout emptied as Shield High’s players rushed to congratulate Thor as he crossed home plate.

But after he did, Thor ignored them and went straight to Steve, picking him up into a crushing hug. The team surrounded them, patting them on the shoulders and backs, cheering, and jumping up and down. In the celebration, Steve allowed himself to hug Thor back, to have this moment. In the locker room, the guilt washed over him and he took a long, punishing ice cold shower. When Bucky congratulated him on the walk home, Steve had to actively remember it was for getting to the state finals, not for finally getting to hold the boy he had a crush on for the past two years.

Ten days later, Steve hadn’t realized it until the end of the three hour bus ride to Albany that he, Tony, Bruce, and Thor were assigned to share the same hotel room at the tournament. Without any discussion, Tony and Bruce put their bags on the bed closest to the door. Steve felt his cheeks getting warmer, and he walked a bit slower to let Thor get to the other bed first.

“You know, I can just sleep on the floor. It’s really no problem; I’ve done it before,” Steve offered as Thor put down his bag.

“I think the bed will fit us both, Steve. If my shoulders are too broad, I will sleep on my side.”

“Ok,” Steve’s voice cracked.

Since Assistant Coach Coulson had told everybody to stay in their rooms that night, the quartet ordered a pizza and watched the latest James Bond movie on HBO; however, both Tony and Bruce fell asleep before it was even half through. Once the smaller one started to snore, Thor turned away from the TV to face Steve.

“Why do you hate me?” Thor asked quietly. Steve snapped his head to return the gaze.

“What? I, I don’t hate you at all, the opposite, actually.” With the unintentional confession, Steve wanted to look away. He was going to ruin everything. They were too close; he could feel Thor’s breath. He saw Thor staring at his mouth, and he licked his bottom lip as an unconscious response. When Thor leaned forward, Steve’s heart beat faster and he leaned in until they were kissing. It pained him to pull away after a few seconds, but Thor was all smiles.

“The school will crucify me as the queer who turned you gay,” Steve lamented.

“What makes you think you are the first boy I’ve kissed?” Thor asked and caressed Steve’s jaw.

“Um… cause I’ve only heard of you dating girls, and,” Steve paused then whispered, “you are the first boy _I’ve_ kissed.”

“Could have fooled me.” Thor saw Steve’s eyes downcast, and urged him with his finger to look at him again. “Well, obviously I can be discrete if you would like to fool me some more.” Steve nodded in agreement with a small smile, and the two of them turned off the movie.


End file.
